


Minor Key

by RipJawWolfFang



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Death, Fighting, Fluff, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Illness, PTSD, Revovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, Wounds, battles, blood everywhere, fluff is mostly in later chapters, hurt comfort, its pretty dark, lots of blood, no seriously there’s a ton of it, piers being the best big brother, pokemon killing each other, raihan trying to do everything himself, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipJawWolfFang/pseuds/RipJawWolfFang
Summary: Hop, Piers and Raihan have to defend Hammerlocke gym without the champion. It shouldn't have been a problem, they had all faced dynamaxed Pokémon before and even with hops self esteem issues there really was nothing to be afraid of with Raihan and Piers there. They where veterans of more battles then hop Hop even seen!So why was he so scared all of a sudden?—Piers!whumpFirst chapter focuses on hops emotional stateSecond chapter heavily Raihan/Piers with Raihan slowly having a mental meltdown after seeing his friend injured.You where warned.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan & Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan & Nezu | Piers & Rurina | Nessa, raihan - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Clash of Dragons

Minor Key

Hammerlocke was an intimidating city at the best of times. The first time Hop had come here, he was taken aback by the great castle that stood tall over the entire area with its great stone dragons staring down at him from there perch’s on high walls and higher still towers; there menacing aura alone pushed back unworthy trainers. Robbing them of there dreams prematurely, before they ever truely had a chance.

Today was no exception. 

The way the walls wrapped around hop sent shivers down his spine that where worse then the biting chill of autumn that had snuck up on them so quickly after the league challenge was over. The city was almost as dark as spikemuth when it was about to rain like this, and something about how the wind whipped around the the towering structure made the streets themselves seem like they where howling. 

It was here he fought his hardest battle, and it was here saw his brother take his first loss in a long time. Even without eternatus standing atop the tower, Hop was more nervous about his return then he thought he should be. Nothing stood before him that he hadn’t faced before, and he had gotten even stronger since then. So why did merely walking through the gaits send his heart into his throat like this?

His fist was set into a tight ball as he entered the stadium against panicked crowds rushing to get out, familiar screams of dynamaxed Pokémon drowned out in the mayhem. Hop had to push and squeeze through to get to his destination, fixed on his goal of finding the two new friends he had made during his battles, needing to get to them before the fight begun in Ernest. 

The entrance hall lead on through the hoard of unfamiliar faces, each one never stopping to wonder why there was a boy heading in the wrong direction against them. It wasn’t long before he found the people he was looking for even in this mess, though he wasn’t looking forward to having to deliver the news that the new champion wasn’t joining them this time. 

“There ya’ are.” Piers greeted, glancing around for a moment before realising he was alone, “champ’ not comin’ this time?” 

He didn’t sound worried, not like Hop was. The former gym leader was as calm as ever, posture relaxed and voice almost lazy as he lent against the wall wearing a distant expression that matched his long white coat and black band tshirt, only broken up by loud pops of pink that shot across his legs and chest in rough lightning bolts. For as intimidating as piers looked, Hop had quickly come to trust him and for the singer, this didn’t change what they had to do, and it really didn’t change the odds against them that much either, as long as everyone knew what they where suppose to be doing. 

Raihan was almost leaning over the his friend, only pulling back slightly when the other trainer greeted the newcomer and giving a sigh as though he had been interrupted. The smirk only left his face for a second and then gold eyes where locked on Hop, fixing on the disturbance to his conversation. The dragon trainer was equally relaxed, unfazed by the chaos around him.

“Some pokemon where going out of control just out of town, she said we could handle it.”

“Yeah, we’ve got this.” The the gym leader nodded, as confident and cool as usual, “we’re just waiting until the other side of stadium is clear so no one gets hit by a loose hydro pump. There’s only three of them anyway.”

“So we’re splitting up?” Hop sank back slightly, all at once much more worried and self conscious about his abilities. Sure he had been holding his own with Piers and the champion until this point but something about fighting alone after taking such a beating in the finals shook him up. 

“S’pose so.” Piers gave a nod to Raihan, “did ya’ catch what Pokémon they where?” 

“Yeah, south end has a very pissed off Hydreigon, north end there’s a Haxorus and Dragapult.” Raihan shrugged and sighed, “not enough room to let my whole team out with all those dynamaxed Pokémon. Someone will get trampled, I should be good to take out Hydreigon on my own though.”

“Dragapult’s no problem for ‘goon. Hop, ya good to take the Haxorus?” 

Hop stood frozen for a moment, sweat wicking down the back of his neck despite how cold it was even indoors. He wasn’t so sure of himself anymore after so many losses. A giant Haxorus? On his own? Without his childhood friend there beside him or his big brother to bail him out of something went wrong? He wasn’t sure where his confidence went in that moment, but he was rocked at the thought of what failure could mean. 

A million ‘what ifs’ slammed into his thoughts like a tidal wave. What if he got to close? What if his Pokémon got hurt? What would he do if one of them was seriously injured in one of there first few real battles? Would the haxorus come after him? What then?

Before the boys mind begun to spiral out of control into the darkness, a light hand found his shoulder and snapped him back to reality with a gentle squeeze, his eyes meeting with Piers when he turned around to meet it. 

“S’ok, goon ‘ll finish this one quick, n then I got ya back. Nothin’ will get to ya, promise.” The singers voice was low, comforting, as though he has spoken words just like those a thousand times before in far worse situations. Perhaps he had, Hop couldn't know at that moment. “Keep ‘em busy. S’all ya gotta do. You good to go?” 

That’s all it seemed to take to steal the boys nerves and he gave a firm nod. That he could do. His team had taken a beating time and time again in battle without getting seriously hurt, this was no different and he wouldn't give up when they needed him. What would Leon think if he backed out now and left two people to fight three massive Pokémon going wild out of control on there own? The more Pokémon on the field the harder it was for a lone trainer to control, and the more dangerous things where. Even trainers who specialised in double battles would struggle to control a team under these conditions. Not only that These where Leon’s friends, too! Even if he couldn't win outright, he could keep them off the odd pair until they where done. 

“Alright. Better get my a game on, so you don’t show me up.” Raihan teased, getting an eye-roll from the singer and a deliberately loud sigh which only had the dragon tamer smirking even wider at his exasperation. 

“You’ll be fine, mate.” The cool hand never left hops back, determined to steady him in place until they had to move. “Don’t let the idiot shake ya up. Know fer a fact he’d be Pissin’ his pants if we didn’t show up.”

“Ouch.” Raihan out his hand over his heart dramatically in mock hurt, lip still quirking upward despite the act, “They make ‘em cruel in spikemuth.” 

Before Piers could snap a retort, Raihans Rotom phone buzzed to life and slipped in between them, hovering about as happy as ever. 

“Bozz... pitch is clearzz.” It sparked not even bothering to disappear back into its owners pocket, knowing already it would just be whipped out to take pictures the second the battle started. 

“Thanks Rotom. Let’s get this done. I’ll take you both out for drinks when this is done!”

“Think ‘es a bit young fer ya ta be corruptin’ him.” Piers sigh was even louder this time, and Rai’s grin only grew to match.

“Juice then! Your in right hop?” 

“Y-yeah of coarse!” 

“Good man!” Raihan slapped his friend on the back with a laugh far harder then he really intended to, almost knocking the much smaller former gym leader off his feet. “You’re out voted, Rockstar. I’ll see you after I finish winning.” 

“Son of a-“ Piers steadied himself as the dragon trainer jogged off ahead of them. Even then there was a small smile that crept onto his own face as he headed out after him. “Gonna pay ya back later don’t ya worry about that.” 

Hop followed behind, hand already going to his Dubwool’s pokeball as he finally exited the trainers lounge and onto the sharp and chilly pitch full screaming Dynamaxed dragons thrashing about wildly in the rain as they writhed in pain. They truely had lost themselves in that moment, lashing out and attacking anything that moved even if it turned out to be nothing more then an abandoned paper cup blowing across the field. they barely stopped short of attacking each other; something of a kinship holding them together as they flailed to break there surroundings to pieces. 

Before Hop could think to move there was a brilliant flash to his right and a excited roar as Obstagoon was finally released, eagerly charging towards fray, his tongue lolled out to the side and razor edged claws outstretched, ready to tackle the massive dragon without a hint of fear.

Piers was right behind his Pokémon the whole way, surprisingly fast on his feet at avoiding oncoming hits and staying close to his partner. Without the ability to dynamax the fight was far closer to him then he would like it, and with all rules thrown out the window he had to stick with Obstagoon or risk being hit by stray dragon darts as they zoomed passed him. While his partner could surely take a few direct hits, the same couldn't be said for the singer himself and he had no intentions of being skewered alive because he wasn’t paying attention by some oversized lizard with a migraine. 

Hop couldn't help but think how cool they both where. Piers fearlessly tackling the immense ghostly dragon right along side his Obstagoon, and Raihan who he could already hear yelling commands in rapid succession as his Flygon whipped up a massive sandstorm that tore into his opponent, slowing the three headed creature down. They where both so good at this, even with there vastly different styles, it was easy to see how they became gym leaders. Raihan was as powerful as his dragons, standing tall and keeping them on target while Piers and his Pokémon almost seemed like they where practicing a well rehearsed dance, perfectly in time with each other as though they where on the same wavelength. It was even easier to see they had been in this kind of battle before, real danger and no rules. No flashy show boating, no safety behind the battle lines, no rules preventing the opponent from reaching out and snatching them up if they paused for just a hair to long.

Obstagoon himself was amazing, even with a foe a hundred times his size, he didn’t back down. There was an excitement in battles like this he just didn’t get sparing in the gym. A bite of fear, of knowing serious harm could come to him if he was to slow, or worse yet his trainer. They had been together for years, the bond unbreakable. The creature knew he was far stronger and faster then Piers, and yet his trainer was right there along side him, trusting Obstagoon to protect him and Obstagoon returned the trust with fire in its eyes. It didn’t matter that he was faced down with odds that seemed against him, it didn’t matter that his attacks almost seemed to bounce off despite the type advantage. Piers would never let anything happen to his partner, and as long as ‘goon was quick and careful he would have the dragon warn down well before he tired and then he would be ready to face the next.

Taking a second to wake himself from his daydream, Hop tossed his Dubwool‘s pokeball to the ground, well out of the reach of the haxorus. 

“Alright, lets get ‘em, Dubwool!” He cheered, “we’ll try to wear him down with a headbutt!” 

The wooly Pokémon gave a snort and charged forward, though it was less sure of itself then Piers Obstagoon. He didn’t falter, didn’t break stride, but he was afraid in a way the other Pokémon hadn’t been. This was real. It was different. Dubwool had only faced seriously dangerous Pokémon a few times before, and only once had that been against such an intimidating opponent, even then he wasn’t alone. Storm, the champions bolthund had been there right by his side, her fur bristled and teeth bared. the opponent may have been a legendary Pokémon but he wasn’t alone. She was by Dubwools side the way the campion was beside hop.

This was different. This time Dubwool truely was on its own and that shook him up as badly as it shook up his trainer, the daunting haxorus standing over him like a skyscraper. The fear made attacks that normally would have hit hard much weaker, shaking legs dodged just a little slower and fearful eyes enraged the powerful foe who lashed out time and time again with its claws, inevitably colliding more then once with the other Pokémon as it tried to line up for an attack. Every blow was softened by the Pokémon’s thick wool, but each one increased the panic beneath the surface. 

Piers kept an eye on the younger trainer. even while dodging dragon darts himself he was hardly about to leave hop on his own for this. Leon’s brother was capable, the singer knew that, just as capable as anyone or he wouldn't have brought him as backup. He was just as capable as his own sister, Marnie. Just as strong. He’d faced down wild Pokémon on his own before, most trainers had, and this was no different. Still piers wasn’t going to let anything take him by surprise. 

Raihan could handle himself, so could Flygon. There was no need to worry about the gym leader and his team with there home field advantage. they would come out on top like they always did. Through all there teasing Piers trusted Rai. they had fought together before, both as a team against others and against one another as rivals. Very little would get in the dragon tamers way short of Leon himself and even then Piers was sure it was only a matter of time before the dragon trainer caught a win once more. Nothing would keep him from that goal or this one.

That Dubwool on the other hand didn’t seem to be on its best game, and it was hard not to notice to his trained eye that the Pokémon was making small mistakes. Mistakes that ‘goon would make from time to time sure, but that’s why he was here to guide him, to ensure his Pokémon knew which way to dodge and where the opponent was open. Hop didn’t seem to be noticing the subtle missteps, or at least he wasn’t guiding the stubborn Pokémon well enough to prevent them increasing in number as the fight drew on.

“Right, ‘goon, gotta finish this mate!” Obstagoon gave a slight nod at the instruction, though it’s focus couldn't be torn away from Dragapult, the cries of the other Pokémon on the field didn’t escape him either. 

It was then that the massive Haxorus threw its head down unexpectedly, massive blades sheering through hops Pokémon's right side as it tried desperately to dart out of the way. The creature cried out in pain, stumbling and falling as it tried to right itself, blood quickly rushing out of the wound and dying white wool red in an instant.

“No! Dubwool!” Hops feet moved without thinking, rushing towards the impact not seeing the creature lifted its head again, sending rocks flying in every direction only inches from the boys face. He had to get to his Pokémon! He had to get it back in its ball safe! 

The creatures rage only flared at the sight of the boy. Hop wasn’t thinking when he got in close, to focused on his partner to notice the great dragons eyes lock onto him. He didn’t notice the creature lift it’s sharp claws with a roar. Didn’t notice until the shadow loomed over the top of him like an ominous cloud, blocking out the cool splash of the rain as it bounced of dragons heavy scales. 

The shouts of Piers and Obstagoon where lost in the moment of terror, wide eyes fixed on what would undoubtably be his death crashing down above him. He was suddenly so aware of his pounding heart, his shaking legs, his heavy breathing. As though he was hit with an ice beam he was frozen solid, his entire body locking up no matter how much he screamed at it to move! to duck! To run! Something! Anything other then remain rooted until he was torn in two under a haxorus’s claws!

He didn’t even hear his own scream as it ripped through him, gold eyes scrunching shut as he braced for an impact that came even faster then expected, something softer hitting him and knocking him off balance before a second followed almost immediately much harder impact accompanied by a sickening snapping sound that send him flying and colliding with the ground hard. Hops now spinning head found something much softer then the hard earth to shield it from the direct force of it all even if that didn’t register right away as the shock of the blow radiated through his entire body.

The surge of pain was immediate, though not at all what he had expected. Scraping, burning. His leg more then anything else where it had been dragged across the ground in an instant taking off several layers of skin. His arm too and the boys nose was stinging, warm fluid seeping from it down his face. It hurt. Everything hurt... 

But nowhere near as bad as he expected it to...

Hop held his eyes closed for a few sharp, panicked breaths until he started to regain his sense of direction. There was something warm wrapped around his head and shoulders, his face pulled into something else that was soft but firm, a heavy weight was pressed against him pinning down under something hot and shuddering over the top of him and an uncomfortable dampness was seeping from it into his shirt in a sticky mess. 

The boys whole body trembled in place as he slowly worked up the courage to crack open one eye. Registering nothing but the black and white fabric of a soft and well warn band shirt. It was pressed against his cheek, hanging over and obstructing his vision to much for The young trainer to make out anything until he opened the other eye and finally started to realise where he was. 

A ragged hacking sound quickly brought him back to his senses, somehow reaching through the numbness of his panic and pulling him back to the surface. Hop blinked a few more times and tried to sit up, only to realise exactly what the Weight laying over half his body was. 

Another person.

Piers? 

It had to be Piers...

He had saved him, then? Tackled him out of the way? Was that why it didn’t hurt that bad? 

With shaking arms he carefully reached up to try to pry the man from him, the tremble making him fumble weakly to try to escape the tangle of arms that had fallen limp behind him. There was a painful, sharp, rattled gasp that halted his movements the moment his hand met Piers chest to push him back. Hop wasn’t rough, and that shouldn't have hurt. 

“H-hey... I’m okay...” the younger trainer fumbled with his words, reaching around to try to get a better grip on the singers shoulder to push his dead weight off, only for his fingers to slide deep and sickeningly into a moist, gaping hole. He pulled his hands back abruptly, almost burned by the horror of the sudden sensation and the cry the action had elicited. A splash of tiny red drops followed his hand, his fingers and palm already coated and dripping. 

“Piers?” It came out in almost a whimper, his voice stolen by the sudden realisation that what was quickly soaking into his shirt was blood. A lot of it, and not his own. 

The sounds of battle where completely drowned out by the roar of his own pulse in Hops ears. In his panic his stomach lurched, threatening to empty his lunch right onto the singer if he didn’t move them right now! 

And the haxorus! It was still out there!

“S-sorry.” Hop moved his now bloody hands to Piers side, feeling the frail mans chest heaving with each intake, body violently shuddering as he pushed against it. The motion only made the singer gasp harder, and tears where falling down the sides of the boys tanned face before he ever knew he was crying; trying not to shove his body off to quickly and cause him even more pain. Every weak sound that escaped had the boy whispering apologies he wasn’t sure the other could hear, but what else could he do?

As soon hop slid the former gym leader onto his side he finally caught sight of the extent of the damage. Blood seemed to be spilling out all down the mans right side where his hand had landed the first time and seeing it made bile rise in Hops throat. Beneath the torn jacket a spear of bone jutted out of the skin, tearing the soft flesh open, the mans heart beat clearly visible in the flow that pulsed from the area. Everything looked torn, shattered, and even above that cascades of red dripped from his head. A gash somewhere on the back there was dying everything in its path, running down the singers to pale face, past half lidded eyes and parted, quivering lips as there owner struggled with every breath as though it took immense effort.

Hop didn’t have time to decide what to do when the shadow returned, once more the great dragon raised its claws, though it couldn't bring them down before Obstagoon was between them, its wild cry’s now carrying something more. Not excitement or fear, but fury. Raw, primal rage oozed from the defiant beast. Every hair stood on end. It’s teeth bared wide, claws tearing into the dragons scales with all of the power of a wild animal with its cubs on the line. He had seen his partner fall, seen the blood covered ground and in an instant a challenging battle had changed from amusing to a death match. Haxorus was not leaving this gym after what it had done. 

The loyal Pokémon hadn’t been fast enough to stop it, obstagoon couldn't follow the order to protect Hops Dubwool and get the kid out of the way at the same time. His partners fall was now burned into the back of the Beasts eyes, scaring his memories beyond anything the other creature could have done to obstagoon himself. For that this dragon was going to die, wether Piers would have wanted that or not, it was going to die!

The creature didn’t care how big his dragon foe was, or what it’s reason for the attack had been, all Obstagoon could think about was the smell of his trainers blood hitting sensitive nostrils and the sound of bone shattering on impact. It drove him forward, each wild slash of long claws pushing Haxorus back. 

“PIERS! HOP!” Raihan voice finally reached hop over the battle field, making him turn his head to catch the dragon trainer try and fail to cross the field again to get to them. The injured and weak dragapult had revived somewhat and now turned its attention to Raihan and his Pokémon, making it impossible to slip Across the field. At some point he had loosed more of his Pokémon, sending them in in a desperate attempt to get to his fallen friend despite the difficulty’s of commanding all four to work together at once. 

“Shit! HOP! CAN YOU HEAR ME? DAMN IT!” 

Hop wasn’t sure how long the gym leader had been calling out to him. He wasn’t sure how long ago the attack even landed. It must have been seconds but each one dragged on for eternity; stretched thin over every terrifying moment.

“I... RAIHAN! he... PIERS IS HURT! HES HURT BAD, RAIHAN!” Hop called back, pure terror quickly taking over. “THERES BLOOD AND... RAIHAN!” 

“OKAY, OKAY JUST... JUST LISTEN, YOU NEED TO PUT PRESSURE ON THE WOUND. OKAY? TRY AND STOP THE BLEEDING.” From where he was Raihan didn’t see the hit land, though he had heard it. Hops screams, Obstagoons warcrys, the impact itself. He knew someone had been hurt immediately, if not both of them but he had no idea how badly. The gym leader had to get to them, and managed to make good progress until the damn dragapult locked onto him! 

“B-but...” hops voice quivered as he looked down at the gasping man next to him, clearly in a battle all of his own just go to get enough oxygen into his lungs. 

“DAMN IT! LISTEN TO ME!” raihan roared across the field, “HE HELPED YOU, RIGHT? NOW YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM! PUT PRESSURE ON THE WOUND! KEEP HIM ON HIS SIDE AND JUST PRESS DOWN AS HARD AS YOU CAN!” 

The boy gulped back the acid, tiny hands that where dwarfed by the wound, found there way to Piers shoulder. Hop didn’t even know where to start. The gore was hot beneath his fingers, oozing almost entirely unhindered, jagged bone pressed against his palm as he tried to squeeze the flesh shut. It felt wrong, it sent his head spinning and horrified trembles too his hands already shaky. Even more so as the body beneath him jerked back slightly on reflex, a soft groan escaping pale lips as bone ground against bone. Blood was coming to Piers lips now with every crackling exhale, running down his cheek only to meet the rest of the puddle beneath them.

“I’m sorry! I’m... I'm so sorry!” Hop bowed his head forward, scrunching his eyes closed to try to block out the feeling of rapidly draining life and the image of a friend who had moments before saved his life shuddering and pale, the gasping sounds of a dying man. He tried to block it out. Tried to think of something else. Anything! 

“Raihans coming, he will be here any second!” The boy wasn’t sure if he was telling Piers or himself. his whole body shuddered almost as badly as the singers now. Tears streamed down his face heavier and harder and dripped onto The singers arm as he lent over him, though the rain quickly washed them away before there warmth could be felt. 

A weak cough forced his wide eyes open again, determined not to let what had become his patient suffer if he could do anything about it! Piers was clearly struggling for air, his chest heaving uselessly and his heart pounding rapidly to try to make up for the sudden loss. The trickle of blood making its way from his nose and mouth was getting gradually worse with every rough attempt. 

Hop gulped again holding back the urge to vomit and instead huddled just a little closer. He didn’t know if his friend could feel him there, or hear him or if he even knew who he was in that moment but he didn’t want Piers to feel alone. He hoped he knew he was there; Safe thanks to his actions and trying his best to protect him from the cold that was setting in faster and faster. 

Spurred by his trainers suffering obstagoon could be heard slashing through the dragon behind him, though hop didn’t look. His mind was so full of demons in that moment he couldn't even think to release another Pokémon to help, not that Obstagoon would have let them, it’s anger boiling over.

The beast had its eyes on blood, and it’s furious and endless attacks quickly caused the mighty dragon to stumble and then fall crashing to the ground, knocked back by a terrifying charge and tackle that cleared it off its feet. Haxorus screamed as it’s body was released from the dynamax, though obstagoon didn’t stop. It had no intentions of stopping. arceus itself could not stop him from claiming the others head. Before the now normal sized Pokémon could stand obstagoon had its foot on his scaled chest and its eyes on the creatures throat. 

Sigh one final growl Obstagoon raised its claw above its head, and in a motion that mimicked the dragons that had so badly wounded his partner he brought them down rapidly in a wide ark. It’s scales gave way as though they where nothing. Armoured neck cleaved half way through and as mighty roar faded into a choked whine and deep crimson sprayed outward, staining the formerly white Pokémons fur and forever marking its victory in a colour that would surely never wash out. 

Obstagoon snarled at its fallen enemy, looking back at hop and Piers. The boys eyes met the Pokémon’s in an instant, both full of fear and pain as a silent word of trust passed between the pair. It was so clear in those glowing eyes what the Pokémon was trying to tell him, what he was asking for with all his heart. ‘Please look after him. He’s everything to me. Please stay with him where I cannot.’ 

Hop nodded shakily in response and just like lightning obstagoon was off to tackle another enemy. even as exhausted as it’s body had become, even battered and bruised and bleeding itself, he was going to clear the field. Wether his trainer was there to order it or not, the loyal beast was going to protect them.

Another cough wracked piers body, forcing the boys gaze back to the broken form in front of him. Even hop could see he was getting weaker, all the fight in his body flowing out onto the grass around them.

If help didn’t come soon, Piers was going to die there, and there was nothing Hop could do about it. 

Even the tremors where dying down, replaced by sharp convulsions when the singer tried to suck in more air into his lungs past the blood that was rapidly filling them. 

It was so fast when it happened. Hop hadn’t expected it to be that fast. shuddering breaths halting as the last of the singers strength spent fighting with a failing body. It wasn’t a relaxed stillness of a peaceful sleep but the final shots of a losing battle. Flinching and jerking against hops hands that still pressed firmly against the wound. 

“Piers? Raihan’s coming... he’s coming...” It was nothing more then a whisper, a desperate plea for his friend to hold on a little longer. 

Suddenly hops throat felt so dry even as his cheeks felt so wet, his own trembling picking up as quiet settled into the man beneath him. He couldn't speak for a moment, couldn't bring himself to do anything but quiver helplessly until he found his voice. 

“R-RAIHAN! RAIHAN!” Hop screamed out, his desperation suddenly palpable. Small, bloody hands finally left where they where trying frantically to close the injury in Piers shoulder, more with shock then intent; dragging there way to the singers cheeks to shake him slightly. “Wake up! Please!” 

There was a soft rattle as Piers tried feebly for another breath as though he could hear hop begging him. It seemed to die in his chest though, not even allowing it to rise against the spasms. 

“no... no... RAI-“ the boy was cut off by a rough hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the side quickly and firmly but not unkindly to the side.

“You did good, kid. Just... just run to the locker room. Get me some towels.” Raihan was on his knees beside his friend before Hop even knew who was there, carefully rolling Piers onto his back and putting an ear to his lips hoping he was still breathing.

“Shit...” warm fingers reached for the cold body’s neck, roughly pressing down over the artery to try to feel for a pulse he wasn’t sure was still there anymore. A soft flicker was enough to push back the fear long enough to remember all his training when becoming a gym leader, pouring through what he knew at light speed to protect that last spark.

“Is... is he?” Hop swallowed hard when Raihan’s eyes snapped to his for the first time. 

“Don’t just sit there, go get those towels!” This time Raihans voice had a low growl to it, pain evident as he turned back to try to clear his friends airways of blood. Piers was choking, drowning in his own life fluid that had stained his teeth pink and his cheek red. The dragon trainer didn’t know how much was pooling inside his body, he couldn't know, but the paramedics couldn't get to them until obstagoon and his team finished off the other Pokémon, he had to keep the wounded singer going until then.

It was the first time hop had ever heard the man loose his cool and it took the boy another moment to register what was happening and clamber to his feet. 

He couldn't look away as the dragon tamer lowered his lips to piers, pinching his nose and trying to push his own breath into tired lungs. A little cough was stirred up, clearly still some fight left in his exhausted body though it wasn’t going to be enough to fight through the shock any longer. Raihan didn’t wait to see if piers was going to breath again on his own despite the effort he was making, pushing in another passed cracked and wet lips as soon as the singer exhaled. His friend was to weak and to far gone to wait. The singer needed oxygen now, starved and fading rapidly. Piers wasn’t going to breathe well enough again on his own Raihan was sure of it, Not now he was so drained.

After the shock wore off Hop turned, at first his steps staggered from the shaking in his legs. Everything felt like jelly and the earth beneath him seemed to sway like a ship on the ocean. Gravity fought to send him to the wet grass, soaked through with rain and and slippery under his feet. The boy managed to right himself without tumbling but only barely as he made a break for the relative safety of the locker rooms.

The boys mind was racing and yet seemed to be filled with cotton balls all at once. He didn’t know why Raihan wanted towels but he was grateful to be moving away from the tragedy as fast as his feet could carry him. The further he got from the former gym leaders body though, the worse he felt. Hop didn’t know why. He didn’t have time to work that out. All he knew was the feelings of guilt where suddenly struggling against the horror he had seen in its attempt distract him from the task he had been given, wanting nothing more then to slow him down. 

As he pushed through the doors of the familiar locker room Hop wiped his runny nose and face with the back of his hand as he searched, sobs wracking his body in waves. He knew where the towels usually where, but somehow the clouds in the boys brain had made him confused about even that. Even something so basic as getting towels from where he had gotten them 3 times before was suddenly a challenge beyond him. 

The pounding of his heart finally caused his stomach to betray him, the long built up nausea tumbling over onto the ground by the benches. He couldn't hold back the heaving once it started, it spilt over and burnt his throat and mouth and filled everything with the foul taste of stomach acid and egg curry. Hop held his stomach as it ached with crimson covered fingers. Nothing before in his life had been this frightening, this all consuming. Nothing seemed to fit. Everything was wrong.

As the convulsions finally died down hop wiped the back of his hand over his lips in a hazy attempt to clear anything that remained there away, spitting and trying to pull the rest of his limbs back under control. It took a moment and then he was back on his task, cursing himself for waisting any time at all.

He didn’t know how long it took, but it took so much longer then he thought it should have! The frustration building alongside the other swirling, black emotions threatening to drag him under any moment.

“Just get the towels!” Hop muttered to himself taking a moment to slap his cheeks gently, an attempt to shake off the darkness and fear he had done a thousand times before and then shook his head; scooping up as many as he could carry. 

Where these to stop the bleeding? Maybe? Or maybe they where just to get him out of Raihans way... 

maybe both... 

Even his terrified legs refused to falter this time as he ran back to the pitch in time to see obstagoon tearing down the last dragon from the sky. Savage fangs and claws piercing the flesh of the largest of the creatures three heads. His fury had not been satiated by the prior bloodshed. Hacking through flesh like butter in a feral frenzy. it took Flygon Having to pull the wild Pokémon away from the hydragons broken body to finally bring the exhausted obstagoon to collapse, unable to move past its own aching muscles and broken skin. 

Obstagoon was just to tired, finally Feeling bruises from hits didn’t even know landed. To enraged at the time to have them register in his adrenaline fuelled rampage. To hungry to destroy what he was almost sure had killed his partner to flinch at his own deep wounds. Obstagoon was Panting heavily as his half lidded eyes searched the field for his trainer, a last attempt to crawl towards him to be by his side where he belonged failing as consciousness slipped from his reach.

Raihans head whipped around to see the dragon fall, and then to his phone to yell out frantically to the paramedics who where just outside waiting. He was close to panting himself as he lent in to support piers through another slow breath. The prone body of the singer was now totally unresponsive to his attempts, falling still and relaxing at last Under his friends desperate hands, one of which had fallen from its place on Piers chin to find itself gripping the saturated shirt beneath it as though holding on for dear life. It was the dragon tamers attempt to anchor himself. To keep his head clear enough to do what he had to do. Breathe for his friend, keep his airways clear, keep him going until the paramedics could take over. 

Hop was almost knocked over by the team that rushed through the door behind him, causing the towels he was holding so tightly to tumble to the ground at his feet. He was frozen again for a moment before he dared to creep closer, watching three men and a woman rush to the singers side to take over for Raihan who didn’t stop until the moment they told him to pull back so they could push a tube into his friends throat to breathe for him better.

Raihans warm hands found his Piers cold one, sliding in to give them a tight, comforting last squeeze. The gym leaders quivering thumb ran over the back of a still hand. He didn’t expect the man to squeeze back, yet it still somehow dug into his heart when as sank in that he couldn't, and may never again. 

“You’re okay babe, they got you now... hold on...” it was barely above a whisper, not meant for anyone else but his friend as they cut away the soaked band shirt that covered a to still chest that only rose as the bag was squeezed to push some life back into him. “Hold on. You can win this one. I know you can.” 

“Sir, give us some space please.” The woman gently coaxed, her hand on his shoulder to pull him away. 

In an action hop didn’t quite understand the dragon tamer leant down, offering the most tender of kisses to his dying friends forehead. A silent prayer that he could feel it, and that it would guide him back to them, and words spoken so softly no one could quite make them out before he finally stood and took a few steps back, his eyes didn’t leave Piers though. Blood stained fists balling so tightly it hurt as he watched, nails digging into his palms though his now ruined gloves. 

Hop came up beside him, his entire body shook and his own breaths coming in to fast, to shallow huffs. All at once his legs gave in, sending him back to his knees in a mess of loud sobs. He hugged his knees, pressing his eyes into them hard to try to stop the images. The feelings. The agony of his mind ripping apart every mistake he had made and every fumble of his fingers against shattered bone and flesh. The sensation still echoed through his arms, unstoppable, an unending nightmare that had unfolded in only Minutes but felt like a lifetime. 

Before hop knew it though there was another set of arms around him, strong, tight, protective. Raihan was quiet in his support, pulling the boy in close and putting his chin in the soft hair atop his forehead. He wanted to say something. Something comforting or something hopeful. ‘It’s okay.’ Or ‘he’s gonna to be alright’. As much as he wanted to say those things he couldn't bring himself to lie to the kid... 

Or to himself... 

With the damn finally broken his own tears fell, rolling down his cheeks as he pulled Leon’s brother close. At least he could do this. At least he could try to comfort Hop. 

Raihan only looked up as they loaded his friend onto the stretcher, and even then only to try to catch a glance at the heart monitor they had stuck to his chest roughly. The jagged but shallow lines showed there was at least something, though even that was visibly falling away. 

‘Damn it Piers, your tough.’ there was a hiccup of a laugh that escaped at the thought. The dark type trainer always fought hard, even when he was bound to loose he and his obstagoon would never gave in. It was comforting now, though he hoped at least his friend was now far enough into the deep that he wasn’t feeling what was happening to him as his body was jerked around like a rag doll. 

Hop never stopped sobbing, never looked up. How could he? What if he had killed piers? What if something he did made it worse? Even if he did everything right, this was all his fault! After a few moments he turned to bury his head in Raihan chest, small hands latching onto the front of the gym leaders shirt tightly. 

Raihan held onto the smaller male until he himself had pushed back his tears and piers had been wheeled out. He couldn't break down now; there was still something he had to do for Piers. 

“I need to check on obstagoon. Okay?” The gruffness of his voice was gone, it wasn’t cocky or proud, it was quiet and broken even as he tried to sound confident. All his usual fire smothered under the rain. 

“Piers will kill me when he wakes up if I don’t.” And if his friend wasn’t giving up, neither would Raihan. Not until he was back with him. Not until everyone had done all they could do for him. He had to hold onto that. The thought of seeing him again with the light back in his eyes as he looked up at the dragon tamer as fierce as ever. 

“Y-yeah...” hop let go of the fabric he had gripped between his fingers slowly slowly shifting away from the one comfort he had found this entire time. 

“Call your brother... He’ll know what to do. I’ll get your Dubwool to so don’t worry.” Raihan offered in the gentlest and calmest voice he could muster as the gym leader carefully lifted the empty pokeball from the boys pocket. 

Hop shivered, nodding and as soon as he had that permission Raihan was back on his feet and headed for his friends partners, he had to return them to the safety of their resting places to take them to the Pokémon Center before he even thought of following the ambulance after his friend. 

Hop was left on his own once again, sinking into the mud. Blood washing clean from his skin in the rain even as it clumped in on his clothes. His shaking fingers eventually managed to fumble for his phone, but for the moment he couldn't move.He didn't know how much time passed, but he was startled by the vibration that rattled against his palm without warning. 

Snuffling and shaking heavily, hop answered the call.


	2. Darker and Darker \

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihans perspective as everything Spirals wildly out of his control

Raihan’s breath caught in his throat as he knelt down next to his friend's wounded Pokémon with the gym's Pokémon first aid kit in hand. His own team was already safely returned to their ultra balls along with Hop's Dubwool, which left only Obstagoon laying on its stomach where it had fallen and then he could get to the hospital and work out what was going on.

The simple action of crouching down the way he had for Piers only moments before was enough to send a shiver through his entire body, grief tearing into him like a wild beast as the day's events played over and over in his head no matter how bad the dragon tamer tried to stop them. 

It all happened so fast! One moment he was concentrating on bringing down his own opponent and the next, Hop was screaming out in terror. Raihan knew that whatever happened was bad, that was pretty much obvious. He knew it had been the singer and not the kid when Hop started yelling back and at the very least, Piers had been unconscious or he'd be the one that responded. 

The gym leader tried again and again to get across the field safely but it wasn’t until Obstagoon had ripped into one of the dragons that stood between them that he even had a chance. He was half-way across the pitch when he finally caught sight of exactly how much blood was on the ground. Even then he hadn’t been ready for what he’d see when he did get to them both. Piers had been still twitching, still shuddering, but everything else in him seemed to be gone already. As he pushed his fingers across the singer's stained neck, he was almost sure it was to late and that his friend was already going into cardiac arrest. His pulse was still there though, as weak as it was. Thank Arceus for that, because Raihan wasn’t sure he could have handled it if Piers' heart had already failed him. 

Raihan had never been so thankful for all the gym training he's gone through before. He’d never been so grateful to Kabu for drilling the importance of first aid and learning to treat serious injuries when he first got the position; Same for Nessa for teaching him mouth to mouth when she realised he didn’t know how, and to an extent Leon, for sitting still long enough to get bandaged up like a practice dummy in an effort to help him learn the stuff. Everything he had been taught had been right there when he needed it, but he wasn’t sure if any of it was enough, and it was sure as hell nothing like he imagined.

From Piers being hit to the moment Raihan had gotten to his side, Rotom had counted just seven minutes and without the Obstagoon now laying in front of him, that could have been so much worse. He had this guy to thank for making it that quickly and it cut deeply to see the creature in such a sorry state.

Obstagoon was nowhere near as badly beaten as its trainer, but its entire body was littered with cuts and scrapes. One particularly big chunk was missing from the Pokémon’s surprisingly soft, black ears and there was a large gash across his face that would probably leave a scar. Raihan counted each bump as he cleaned them with a damp cloth soaked in hyper potion. Unlike his human partner, that was all it took to start the healing process and stir the creature awake, shifting slightly against the discomfort of having fresh injuries touched. 

“Easy big guy, you’re okay.” The dragon trainer soothed, not wanting the clearly dangerous animal to jump up in fright and assume him to be an enemy. “You’ve got a few chunks missing, just cleaning them for you alright?”

Obstagoon slowly cracked open its eyes and let out a far to quiet cry, though wether that was because its injuries or, because he was already remembering what happened to his beloved trainer; Which wasn’t clear at first. 

“You hurt anywhere else?” 

The Pokémon gave a heaving grunt and pushed itself up off the grass with its claws, revealing another crimson gash across its midsection that had its own little pool forming beneath; There was a cool cloth pressed into it before Obstagoon even flopped over onto its back, gazing up at the sky with its powerful jaws set shut for once. He didn’t even flinch at an action that would obviously be painful, and Raihan knew immediately that the creatures cries weren’t for itself. 

“Listen, don’t worry. I’ll get you back on your feet and then I’m going to see him myself.” Raihan promised the dark creature, the fingers of his free hand tangling into the soft fur on the Pokémon’s shoulder to give it a comforting pet. “I don’t have your ball, so I guess I’ll call Marnie to pick you up...” 

It was then that Raihan's stomach finally flipped and he started to feel a little nauseous. That’s right. He’d have to call Marnie... He’d have to tell her what happened. He would have to tell the girl, the very one he watched Piers raise from a young age all on his own when he was only a child himself, that her only family could be dying - If he wasn’t already dead...

The dragon trainer had to bite his lip and let his head hang low to hold back a sob that threatened to escape at the very thought. He should have been closer! He should have been watching out for Hop as well! If he hadn’t let the enemy get between them he could have gotten to Piers faster, maybe treated him better then the trembling child who had that job literally thrown on top of him without warning. Maybe it would have made the difference! Then again, with how bad his injuries were... maybe it wouldn't... 

At least he could have been there... at least he could tell Marnie he was with him... 

“Sorry... I’m sorry I couldn't get to you guys sooner. I know this is my fault...” He could still taste Piers' blood on his lips. It still clung to his clothes and his skin where he hadn’t managed to clean it off with the towel and made every inch of him feel dirty in a way no amount of mud could.

A big, black, clawed paw fell on the dragon tamer's back, pulling him in closer tenderly in a way so uncharacteristic of his species. It made Raihan let out an exhausted little huff of amusement. Trust Piers' Obstagoon to be such a damn sweetheart. It was just like him at the end of the day; Strong, fearless, wild, uncontrollable and proud. But under all that? Nothing but fluff. Not that most people ever got to see that side of either of them. 

‘Makes me lucky I guess.’ 

Slowly the wound on the creature's stomach sealed enough for the bleeding to stop and the still exhausted Pokémon sat up with a grunt. Raihan let himself sit back and recover for a moment, looking at Rotom who had been hovering close by, trying not to get in the way. 

Did he have Marnie’s number? No, probably not. Leon would have it though. He’d have to get it off him before he could call. At least that would give him some time to figure out what to say. 

“You alright now?” Obstagoon gave a nod and almost dismissively waved Raihan off. He didn’t want the gym leader fussing over him now. He wanted the human to go help his trainer where he couldn't. 

“Okay. I’ll get the guys to come take you to the Pokémon Center. You wait here.” 

Raihan was a little surprised that Piers' Pokémon could be so cooperative. Sure he had known the creature since it was just a tiny, frail but feisty Zigzagoon, But that had been a long time ago and Piers had always been around to keep the little guy out of mischief. This kind of stress would make most Pokemon act out, let alone one as notoriously hard to train as an Obstagoon. He had come a long way from the little furball he had been when they met and that trust is still there for him to just accept Raihan's help without complaint. 

He had only just gotten to his feet when his Rotom phone flew directly in front of him, buzzing and chattering loudly. Something about the disturbance made him snap, baring his teeth at the Pokémon who was trying to get his attention and swatting it out of the way. 

“I’m not interested, Rotom!”

“Is mizz Sonia Bozz.” The possessed phone insisted, following behind quickly. 

“I don’t care who it is! I’m not talking to them right now!” 

“Izz important. Izz about leader Pierzz.” 

This made the dragon tamer freeze. Piers? Did she know what had happened? How did she even know about that? How could anyone outside of the gym know about any of this other then the evacuation? Raihan had a very sickening feeling he knew why Sonia would be trying to message him out of the blue...

“What’s the message?” Raihan's voice quivered a little, ‘Please tell me I’m wrong’. 

“Yezz bozz.” Rotom flittered back in front of his trainers face, letting itself be plucked from the air and displaying the most recent message.

‘Raihan what on earth just happened?! I heard some footage leaked onto the web with you and Piers and that he’s hurt? I haven’t seen it, but people have been blowing up my phone! Should I be worried?’

That was exactly what Raihan didn’t want to hear! Someone had posted the video from their cameras on the internet already! The whole world was probably watching the tragedy unfold with fucking popcorn by now! This would be all over the news! Everyone would have pictures! Everyone... Including Marnie, if he didn’t get to her before they did!

“Damn it! Whoever leaked that is going to pay! Rotom, tell her not to watch that damn video! I’ll get back to her when I can, just tell her not to watch it!” 

Raihan’s anger was starting to overflow. He was in the middle of the pitch in the pouring rain yelling at his phone as though it would even make a difference. Once something like that was out there, it was impossible to take it back! Everyone in the region would see it - If not the world!

After a moment of cursing, the gym leader took off into a run towards Hop who remained at the spot where Raihan left him, still sitting there and cradling his own phone while sobbing into it; The voice on the other end was trying to ask what was wrong and where he was. Leon was understandably terrified. He had only called to see what he was up to and when the boy answered, all he did in response was whimper inconsolable and unintelligible sentences about battles, Dubwool and Haxorus. 

“Pass me the phone.” He didn’t want to be short with Hop. It wasn’t his fault any of this was happening. “I need your brother.”

The young trainer didn’t respond to him right away, looking up at the gym leader with puffy, red, tear-filled eyes. It was almost like what he had said, as simple as it was, went right through one ear and out the other; Not that Raihan could blame the poor kid.

“Please, the phone.” Raihan repeated, this time calming himself down enough to speak more gently. Now wasn’t the time to freak out. 

Hop fumbled with the device for a moment and handed it over, pressing his trembling hands back over his eyes. 

“Thanks, kid.” He didn’t waste any time putting Hop's phone to his ear. Leon’s worried voice came in loud and clear even as the rain began to pick up, as though it was trying to make everything even more difficult then it already was. 

“Raihan? What’s going on?”

“I need Marnie’s phone number! Piers is hurt and-“ 

“Piers is hurt?!” Leon cut him off, how own panic rising. “But how? What happened?”

“He’s... He got hit pretty hard by a mad dynamaxed Haxorus protecting the kid here. Probably saved him but he was smashed in his shoulder and head pretty good... I... He...” Raihan had to stop for a moment to collect his thoughts before he could continue. “He wasn’t breathing when I got to him... I don’t know... It’s bad Leon... it’s really bad...” 

Leon went silent on the other end of the line with shock taking over from fear. When the former champion spoke again, his voice was trembling and quiet.

“Where are you?” 

“My gym. They took Piers to the hospital.” Raihan couldn't stop to let any of this sink in for his friend though, he had to get to Piers' sister before the news did. There’s no way he could let the girl see that! “Listen, I need Marnie’s phone number, now! Some fucking asshole leaked the video from the stadium!” 

There was another pause, then the distinct sound of Charizard bursting from its ball somewhere close to the phone. 

“Right, I’ll send it to you. Go to the hospital. I’ll come and get Hop, will be there as soon as I can.” It was rare for Leon to hang up on anyone, but he did this time, in too much of a rush to get onto his Pokémon and get out to them. 

The former champion's message with Marnie’s contact details came in almost immediately after he hung up, Rotom buzzed and jumped back in front of its trainer to inform him it was received. 

“Hop... listen, your brother's coming to get you, alright? I’ll get someone to take care of you until he’s here, but I have to go again.” 

Raihan felt guilty for leaving the kid, he really did, but he needed to get to the hospital in case something happened - He was Piers' emergency contact after all, and he had to be there to make any... tough decisions... Marnie was too young for this and the dark trainer had no one else he trusted except for Leon. He couldn't wait any longer no matter how badly it hurt to leave Hop and Obstagoon here with the gym staff. 

He cast his gaze around the field, seeing that some of the staff had come out to try to help. He needed someone who could take care of Hop since he doubted the boy was in any good enough state to take care of himself.

“Cam’ I need you over here!” As soon as the gym leader spotted Camilla he called out to her and waved her over.

“On no, what happened to you?” She asked when she reached them, kneeling down next to the blubbering mess that was Hop and looking over the boy's scraped knees and arms with worry. 

“I’ll tell you later. I’ve got to get to the hospital. Leon’s coming to get him and I need someone to watch him and help fix up these scrapes until he dose.” 

“Yeah, alright. I’ll take care of him.” 

“Thanks Cam.”

With that Raihan was on his feet again, rushing off the field and out of the locker rooms and then the whole stadium in a quick jog, his phone flying along at his side just as fast to match the gym leaders pace. It would be quicker to go on foot then wait for a cab. The hospital was just down the road anyway and he had to get ahold of Piers' sister before the press did. 

“Rotom, call Marnie!”

“Yezz bozz” The possessed phone flickered into action and thankfully, Marnie picked up on only the first ring. 

“Hello? Who’s this?” 

The voice on the other end was calm, relaxed even. So they obviously hadn’t gotten to her yet! Raihan heaved a big sigh of relief. His first bit of luck today!

“Marnie. It’s me, Raihan.” He tried to steady his voice even as he ran. He wasn’t going to slow down now, but he also didn’t want to freak her out more than she would be already. 

“Oh? My brother said he was goin’ to see you today before he left. Didn't he show?” Marnie walked slowly from her bedroom to the living room in her fresh new clothes after a nice long soak. It's fairly usual for Piers to be late, what with his fame and being vulnerable to those crazy as heck fans if he wasn’t careful.

“It’s about that. Piers came to help me with an issue with some out of control Pokémon in the gym...” And this was the part Raihan was dreading so much, the part where he had to break her heart. “We had... a bit of a problem...” 

Marnie sat down on her well worn lounge, flicking on the television without too much thought to play in the background of whatever nonsense her brother had gotten himself involved in this time. This might have been her first call from Raihan, but it certainly wasn’t the first phone call she had where Piers had gotten himself into trouble. It was usually Leon, and it was usually about someone’s now broken nose after they had decided to start something. Piers could have a bit of a short temper so he always managed to find trouble if it was to be found.

“What’d he do this time?” She sighed, though something on TV caught her eye. 

“No, he isn’t in trouble.” Well, he was in trouble, but not because he had gotten into it with someone in the locker room about Dynamaxing, or Spikemuth, or any of the things he usually got into fights about. “Listen, Marnie.”

“You're on the news...” The girl leaned in closer to the tv and she spotted an old photo of Raihan, and then Piers moments later. The sound of the set is very audible in the background of the call. 

“Shut it off!” Raihan skidded to a stop at the corner of the road, already directly outside the hospital. “Marnie? Marnie!” 

“- The former gym leader of Spikemuth and popular entertainer Piers Nezu, is believed to be dead, though it is not confirmed at this time.”

There was a sudden hiccup from the girl on the other end of the line as the her eyes fixated on the screen. They where playing the footage in the background of the report, showing Raihan huddled over her brother on the Hammerlocke pitch in the rain. Everything graphic was censored, but that didn’t change what she was seeing and nothing could hide how red everything was. 

“...My brother's dead?” Came the soft whisper, fear and pain rising up within her as she tried to process what the news was even saying. 

“No! He’s not! as far as I know, he’s not!” They would have called him if he died in the ambulance right? Raihan was Piers emergency contact! Surely They should have called him! 

“You don’t know? Weren’t you with him?”

That did nothing to sooth the girl who was already up and headed for the door. She needed to be there! She needed to get to him! Alive or dead, she needed to see her brother!

“Yeah, I was I just...” Any ideas Raihan had about breaking the news to Marnie gently where completely shattered and now his words were failing him. The news was already reporting Piers' death. Were they right? Did they know something he did not? 

“Where is he, Raihan?” Marnie pleaded, everything in her voice calling out for help, answers, anything!

“Hammerlocke Hospital. I’m there now, I’ll just... I’ll message you when I know something.” The gym leader fumbled over his words, trying to find something that would make the situation even a little better. So far he had nothing.

“I’ll be there!” Marnie hung up on him just as quickly as Leon had, leaving the dragon tamer to curse himself once again. 

“Shit! Can one fucking thing go right!? Just one!” Raihan roared into the rain as loud as any dragon. Balling his hands into fists, he slammed them into the wall beside him, the force hard enough to make his knuckles bleed and leave red marks where skin impacted with brick. It hurt, damn did it hurt, but it didn’t go far to quelling the outrage that was building in him with every new blow.

Things just kept getting worse and worse, no matter how hard he tried to fight against them. Nothing he did seemed to matter. Nothing was helping! Things were so out of control, he didn't even know how he could fix any of this! 

On top of everything was the sickening realisation that if Piers really was dead, if he didn't make it to the hospital or had died on the table, then he'd have to go on without him. How could he ever face Marnie? How could he ever walk through the doors of his own gym and feel like he really deserved to be there? If the dark trainer didn’t survive, then nothing Raihan had achieved would mean anything to him. Never again. Not even beating Leon would matter at that point! Why would it, when he failed to save his own friend! One of the few real friends he had...

No. They were more then friends, and had been for a long time. Rose never granted them the chance to say it to each other, let alone loosen the chain around Spikemuth enough for them to admit it to anyone else. Admitting what they where to each other out loud would have the chairman come down hard on Piers' beloved city. All the lad wanted was for the people there to be happy, to have enough money and live their lives in peace; For them to escape the poverty that Rose had imposed on them. So they kept quiet. For years they had kept quiet about it. They never even named what they had together in fear of Rose further tightening the leash. If it was all over, if it ended here, somewhere in the hospital where Piers was cold and alone with no one who truly cared about him at his side, then their relationship would forever remain hidden, with no one to ever give it a proper name. 

“Piers...” 

Raihan let out a long, shaky breath and ran his fingers back over his forehead to pull of the headband that had not escaped being stained with the singer's blood. The dragon tamer rubbed his forehead, trying to calm down. He had to face whatever was in there. Wether it was his friend or his friend's body, he had to see him again.

The dragon trainer leant his forehead against the hospital wall and scrunched his eyes shut. Bringing his anger to ease by counting back from 20 in his mind slowly, headband still gripped tightly in one hand and his now freshly bloodied right fist coming to rest next to his head. He couldn't go in angry, he couldn't face this by flying off the handle in a hospital. He had to be stronger then that, strong enough to do what had to be done. 

When he reached some semblance of calm Raihan pushed himself up back off the wall, shaking away the dark thoughts. 

“Alright. I’m coming for you.” 

With a determined nod to himself, he set his feet back in motion taking off the street and into the almost equally cold reception. His eyes scanned the sparse scenery in this part of the entrance; A counter, some uglier then Meowth vomit art, and a few fake looking plants were all that greeted him.

“Can I help you, sir?” 

A nurse called from her place behind the counter when she noticed the young man looking so lost in there lobby clearly disheveled and bloody. “Are you hurt?”

“No I...” Raihan shook his head, realising just how much blood was still staining his clothes. “It’s not mine... a friend of mine was taken here. I need to know where he is.” 

“I can look him up for you, what’s his name?” She gave a polite smile, a smile that would have made most people let there guard down just a little. 

“Piers Nezu. I’m his emergency contact. He was brought in about 30 minutes ago.” Had it been that long? It certainly didn’t feel like it what with everything that happened so suddenly; It felt much more like days with every moment dragging into eternity. 

The young woman behind the counter looked into her computer, typing in a few things and pulling up a file. To Raihan, this task as well seemed to take a lifetime! Every click of the keys felt like it was mocking him; Slowing everything down. Keeping him away. Raihan clenched and unclenched his fists over and over to try to suppress the frustration he was feeling. It wasn’t the nurse's fault, it was no one's fault. He wasn’t going to break here at a stupid thing like this.

“Oh. Yes, you're Raihan Kibana.” It’s not as though she had never seen him on the television before and was going to have to ask for ID, thankfully. “Can you please go down the hall to your right second to the left. There’s a small waiting room there by the door. someone will be right out to talk to you.”

“Wait! Just tell me. How is he? Does it say?” Using his height to advantage, Raihan leaned over the counter, trying to crane his neck around to see the screen. 

“Sir, someone will be out to see you in a moment. Go to the waiting room. Second on the left.” 

‘So it’s that bad then.’ Maybe the news had been right? Maybe they knew something he didn’t. Raihan gave a totally drained little nod and then turned to head down the hall.

As soon as he found the room he was looking for, he sank down into one of the five chairs against the wall and let his head fall into his hands. Silently he begged Arceus for everything to be okay, though any hopes he did have where fading rapidly as the silence overtook him. 

The dragon tamer wasn’t sure how much time passed when the door in front of him opened wide; Revealing a tall woman with blonde hair and green scrubs who made a beeline for him the moment their eyes met. She was serious looking, her unreadable expression of professionalism made Raihan's heart jump into his throat. 

He didn’t know what she was about to say, and he didn’t even know if he wanted to hear it. What if it was bad news? What if she was coming to tell him the worst? Even if it was good news, he wasn’t sure how he was going to take it in that moment. 

“Raihan Kibana?” She pushed her glasses up, not waiting for a response before holding out her and for a handshake. “I’m Doctor Lea.”

“Yeah...” the dragon trainers hand reached up to return the gesture, now shaking so much he was sure the doctor could feel exactly How terrified he was to hear what she was about to say. “How is he?” 

“He’s still in surgery.”

Raihan have a huge sigh of relief pressing his palms to his eyes again. He was alive, at least. As long as Piers is alive, there's still a chance. This was good. It was very good news....

Yet it felt so empty somehow. He was still just as helpless. 

“Okay...” The gym leader took a few more deep, steadying breaths before allowing himself to look up at the doctor again. “Is he gonna make it?” 

“It’s too early to say. Mr. Nezu's injuries are quite extensive. He has a concussion, several broken bones and a collapsed lung. He's also lost a serious amount of blood.” 

The doctor paused to make sure Raihan was following everything she was saying. The young man was so visibly shaken, she didn’t truly know how much of any of this was really going to stick. It was traumatic, and she could hardly blame him for being scattered. 

“The paramedics did lose his pulse on the way here, but he responded quickly to interventions and they managed to get his heart beating properly again shortly after arrival. We don’t anticipate that caused any additional long term damage beyond some cracked ribs. He’s very lucky to have made it this far however. His chances will improve if we can get him through the surgery and into recovery.”

“Y-yeah...” Raihan swallowed. Closing his eyes and fighting back the nausea that threatened to send him running to the nearest bin. “Thanks...” 

“If you don’t have any more questions, I’m going to head back now.” 

“I’m good... thanks...” The dragon tamer sank back into his seat and watched the doctor leave, a dark fog setting in around him. 

Piers was alive, still fighting, still hanging on despite all his injury’s. He’s just outside these doors, unconscious, struggling to stay alive and everyone in there was doing everything they could to help him through it. There was nothing Raihan could do that will make his chances any better, but it didn’t help quell the storm that raged against his inaction.

It almost didn’t matter that this was at its core, good news. A sinking feeling and an endless numbness had him barely even register when Marnie came rushing in, calling him from somewhere deep in his own mind with frantic words that took far too long to understand.

“Oh, Marnie. You’re here.” Blinking heavily until the world around him came back into focus, Raihan sat up a little more. He had to try to look like he wasn’t three seconds and one bad break away from total meltdown.

“Have they spoken to you? Do you know anything?” 

Piers' sister looked as though she was on the verge of breaking down; Tear-streaked eyes are puffy and red, not even trying to hide how much pain she was in in that moment. She was saying something before, but it had all gone in one ear and out the other. Probably more of the same Raihan decided. Piers would hate this.

Marnie’s eyes kept scanning him up and down, lingering longer on spots where her brother's blood had stained his clothes. It was never going to come out, and Raihan hadn’t really tried. Though seeing how much it upset the girl definitely made him regret not at least grabbing his spare gym clothes before taking off. He didn’t even think of it at the time, not until this very moment. He must look pretty messed up. 

“He’s in surgery right now.” He parroted the Doctor in a low, exhausted tone, sinking further down into his seat. “Too early to say much else.” 

Damn was he tired. This was all a mess! Everything had fallen apart so quickly and all he could do is fiddle with the cord on his hoodie to stop himself from breaking down right along with Marnie. Piers wouldn't like that though. He wouldn't feel right knowing he hurt anyone like this, let alone the people he cared about most; He wouldn't like Marnie especially, to be even more upset because Raihan was and lose any hope she did have. Raihan had to be strong. He had to be strong so many times today. Was there a limit to how long he could do this before his mind collapsed in on itself like an old mineshaft full of digglet? If there was, he was fast reaching it. There’s no way he could tread water forever, but maybe just a little longer. For Marnie. For Piers...

For her part, Marnie was being stronger then Raihan had ever expected her to be. The girl had let herself flop down in the seat beside him after a few shaky breaths to calm herself. With Morpeko tucked away in its ball, she drew her legs into her chest just to hold onto something. 

Raihan turned his head to watch the girl, unsure of what he could do to help in that moment. 

What would Piers do? What had he seen Piers do when she had been hurt in the past? He had spent most of his own childhood taking care of her and in that time, Raihan must have seen them together more often then apart for all but the Pokémon Gym Season. Even then, before he left he had caught her a Pokémon to keep her company while he was gone. Sometimes he would just not turn up to things he didn’t feel he should have to after becoming a gym leader; He didn’t like big parties with shitty music and chit chat with people be barely knew let alone liked anyway so it was never a loss.

Raihan debated with himself over and over on wether or not to say anything for some time before deciding that just asking straight out couldn’t hurt. What was she going to do? Bite him?

“Hey, Marnie...” He started softly, shifting more of his body to face her though her eyes didn’t meet his. “You alright?” 

The girl snorted loudly, a reaction that the dragon tamer should have expected, but somehow hadn’t. It was a pretty stupid question, there was no way around that. How could she be okay when even he wasn’t? More then twice her age and with less to loose. He loved Piers, sure, but Marnie was his everything... They meant the world to each other. 

“Yeah... stupid question...” He turned back to the doors, not really looking at them as much as past them. “Your brother huffs at me like that to. Piers is one of my best friends, and I’ve known you since you where tiny. You can talk to me, if you need to.”

There was a long, stretched out silence between them. The tension is so thick, Raihan was sure he could just about swim through it. He was already wishing Leon was here. He’d know what to say. As thick headed as the former champion could be, he was always so much better with this kind of stuff then Raihan was, even when they were younger. The dragon tamer had even caught himself feeling jealous more then once when he watched Leon with Piers, Marnie or Hop. He always seemed to know exactly what to do to help them find their way even if he was utterly lost himself. 

All Raihan could do right now was put on a brave face and pretend that none of this was getting to him. Even as he ground his teeth, tapped his foot and all but crawled out of his skin trying to hold it all together. 

Out of what felt like nowhere to the dragon tamer, Marnie let out a soft sigh. She slowly turned to face Raihan and is staring at him for a long time, before gathering up her words. The tension breaking like ice on a frozen river.

“I know about you.” She started simply, quietly. The words flew straight over the dragon tamers head at first, getting no response other then a confused and absent blink. Marnie huffed at that response. They truly were hopeless. 

“I know about you an’ my brother.” The young gym leader pulled her knees in tighter and let her eyes flick back to the doors she was waiting on opening. “Ya don’t have ta hide it. I already know.” 

“Oh...” Raihan felt a slight blush creep onto his face, that he didn’t expect from her of all people. Piers had always been careful to keep anything they did well away from Marnie. He didn’t ever want her to get hurt, or feel like she took second place. The question must have stuck out even without him voicing it because the girl next to him seemed to bristle a little with annoyance at how thick the dragon tamer had suddenly decided to be. 

“He told me after Rose went away. Just wanted to let ya know so ya could drop the act. Not like you’re any good at it, Would’ve figured it out anyway.” She shrugged, letting the silence overtake them once more. 

This time some of the fog that had previously clung to Raihans mind seemed to clear, and the space between the pair felt so much closer.

She knew. Piers had told her. That meant their relationship really meant something to the singer if he were telling his sister even after so many arguments about why Marnie couldn't know; Why nobody could ever find out. All Raihan wanted to do for years at this point was to scream it from the rooftops so they didn’t have to sneak around like one slip up would be the end of them. They haven't had a lot of time together since Rose was put away, and yet the singer had already told the one person who was important to him the truth. Maybe he should have seen that coming? Rose was out of the way, and that was really what Piers had been frightened of more then anything. 

“I feel like an idiot for doubting him...” Raihan heaved out a bitter laugh. 

Maybe he should have made a move sooner. Done something at least to let the singer know he meant more to him than he could ever put in words. He wasn’t poetic like the Piers and neither was he overly deep or prone to thinking on his feelings or how to express them. That wasn’t one of his strong points and it never had been. Now he wished he really did come up with something, even if it did come off weird or corny.

Time crept by and hours passed sitting there with Marnie in a silence that was much more comfortable now somehow. She had taken a considerable weight off his mind he didn’t know was there without even meaning to. He wasn’t sure how he could even start to return the favour.

What was more surprising though, was getting a text from Leon at some point almost desperately apologising for not being able to come. By the time he got to Hop, the kid was an inconsolable mess. The former champion couldn't just leave his brother there and he couldn’t take him to the hospital for fear of making it worse. He had to take his brother all the way home before he could even think of visiting. 

It was understandable in Raihan's opinion. The kid had been really messed up. Leon would come as soon as he could and Piers would have been mad at him if he didn’t look after his brother first. Even so, it did hurt a little to have to face this alone with Marnie, the girl that seemed so much smaller and younger then he had seen her in a long time. 

Every now and then, the dragon gym leader would ask her if she needed anything and get a short answer in response. She was so much like Piers in that way. He was also quiet when he was thinking. His mind would wrap around an idea like a thick blanket, all sides of the moment seen all at once until even the darkest night would bend so he could take it all in. He was so quiet when he was at peace with something, reminiscing or hurting deep down, and so loud when he finally put those feelings into song. 

He had lost himself in memories of the singer's music and their time together dating back to when they were younger; Quiet moments, soft touches, roaring clouds and fierce battles. None of it seemed distant. None of it out of reach.

Raihan was half asleep and in a daze when the doors of the OR opened again, revealing the very tired looking doctor who shuffled over to them while trying to maintain her own composure. She looked exhausted, but otherwise still had an air of authority around her. It had been several hours, and yet that did nothing to squash the panic that her expression set off inside the dragon tamer. 

“Well,” She paused, looking to the pair who where the only ones waiting there for her patient. That was a little unusual given the circumstances, but not entirely unheard of. Some people had no one after all. “We managed to stabilise your friend. He’s resting right now.”

The grin that had been gone from the dragon tamers face for hours returned with a vengeance, his whole face lighting up at the news.

“Yeah! Knew you had this one beat!” 

Raihan cheered, unable to contain how excited and relieved he was on that moment. The doctors face almost immediately twisted into that of a school teacher about to scold unruly children.

“This is a hospital. Keep your voice down.” 

“Oh, yeah. Of coarse. Sorry.” 

Raihans grin didn’t fade, however. All he wanted to do now was bury his face in the singer's chest and sleep for the next full month, letting all that pain slip away into distant memories. “Can we see him?”

“If you can be quiet, yes. I do have to warn the both of you though that his condition could be considerably distressing.” 

Without missing a beat Marnie stepped forward. She knew the doctor was referring to her, and not Raihan when she spoke. There was no way she was leaving Piers like this though, not until she knew he was safe! 

“Don’t think that’s going to be a problem, doc, I’ve seen worse. Today actually.” There wasn’t much that was going to make this any more traumatic then it already was. This whole day had been a nightmare and honestly, just seeing his friend in one piece was going to make everything just that much better no matter how bad they had beaten him up trying to save him. 

“Alright, this way.” 

Marnie took the lead without question, everything in her called out to her brother to see him again. She peered around corners as they moved as though she expected him to be hiding somewhere or the doctor to have the wrong room. Innocent hope that things where not going to be as bad as she had it worked up in her head. 

Raihan too was sure that whatever he's about to find was going to be something better than what he left and he hoped that Piers would just be comfortably sleeping and not twitching and jerking the way he did as he fought for his life back on the field; It had to be better then that. There was very little that could have made the situation worse in his mind...

Both froze still when they finally did enter the room Piers was laying in; The young man looked far from at peace...

Naked to the waist with monitors and gauze packed around him with blood still staining some of his skin where they hadn’t had time to wash it off. Half of his hair had been shaved over the wound and the other half roughly cut short as his scalp was inspected for any more hiding lacerations. What was left of his locks was the black and white streaks with the latter stained from dried blood. He still had the tube going into his lungs, obscuring much of his face and making Raihan's worries about his friend pick up slightly rather then calm. 

He didn’t seem right. Far too pale even for him. He looked exhausted, run down...

He looked dead. 

Marnie was the first to recover from the shock, making it to her brother's side to squeeze his hand and whisper something to him that Raihan was too busy shaking off the numbness to process. When he did move, it was to turn to the doctor trying to read her stern face for any information she could give him that he didn’t already know. 

Somehow, the older woman knew what he wanted to ask and responded in the cool, collected tone of a professional. She could have been talking anything! Her voice wasn’t so different from the one Raihan used when talking to his junior gym trainers. 

“Right now Mr. Nezu is still in critical condition. He is on a ventilator to assist his breathing as he’s far too weak to do so on his own. We’re giving him intravenous antibiotics to prevent infections and monitoring his wounds and vitals closely.” She offered a small smile to Raihan as a way to calm his clearly escalating nerves, “He’s heavily sedated so he's not in pain no matter how bad it looks. He might twitch a little, but that’s normal. Best assured, he isn’t suffering or in any distress at the moment. Just be quiet and gentle with him, watch out for his injuries and he should sleep right through.”

“So he’s not hurting at all?” Raihan gulped, back the dryness. “But he can't breathe either...” 

“It’s understandable given his condition. There was serious damage to his right lung during the accident. We're doing everything we can to make sure he’s comfortable.”

“He’s not cold?” He looked cold, Piers hated being cold. Every time Raihan used his team to summon up a hailstorm there was a flash of anger that tore across the singers face that was always the funniest thing during battle... Raihan was missing that already.

“We have to keep a close eye on his wounds and chest movements. If something goes wrong, things can happen quite quickly and we need access to the area. As sedated as he is, there’s little chance it’s bothering him.” 

“Okay... yeah... Okay thanks.” Once the dragon tamer shook off the worry in his mind, he broke out of his paralysis and moved to sit in the chair opposite Marnie. 

Something in Raihan couldn’t bring himself to lean out to touch his friend though, even with how badly he craved the contact. He wanted more then anything just to scoop Piers up and carry him home. And yet deep down, he knew that the the moment he ran his fingers through that scruffy hair or touched his cheek, the cool guy act would be over and he would just crumble to pieces. The dragon tamer leaned back and let out a loud sigh, unconsciously putting some distance between them that he really didn’t want.

Marnie for her part seemed much calmer now she was there. Even with Piers looking as bad as he did, just being there with him quieted the screaming in her mind. Her brother was strong, she knew that. He had helped her through everything; Through losing their parents, through her first battles and through her own sicknesses. He sat with her at the hospital before when she had her tonsils out and when they finally got home, he let her crawl into bed with him every night until she felt better.

When Marnie has been scared or whenever she missed their parents, Piers would always be right there sitting by her side with his guitar and strumming along to quiet, relaxing and unwritten music flowing through his fingers. He had given up a lot to protect her and he never complained. He was only a kid himself through a lot of it, yet none of it ever mattered. Even when he was lonely or hurt himself, he would be there. He’d do what he had to in order to protect and keep them together through whatever hell was thrown at them. Now, Marnie would return all of that time and love her big brother dedicated to her her whole life. 

Raihan was a little embarrassed as he watched her. Even with everything she must be going through at her young age, Marnie was holding it together better then he was. He couldn't help but admire her for that. 

The dragon tamer's emotions were a turbulent mess. He was so glad to see his friend out of surgery. Glad to see the pain he was feeling back on the pitch had been soothed and he wasn’t gasping or struggling anymore. It somewhat felt like such a hollow victory however, when he looked down to see Piers so lifeless laying there. 

Raihan tried everything to pull himself into some presentable state. ‘He’s alive. He’s just resting. I got to him in time.’ Was on constant repeat in his head. Over and over, he tried to reassure himself that things would be okay. Likewise, the darker thoughts would push past his defences. Over and over. 

The taste of blood. The feeling of piers cold lips as he struggled. The final moment where his attempts to suck in air came to an end and the stillness took him. The way his body shuddered and fought while endless seconds dragged on. 

Marnie must have noticed because her eyes met his with a set determination that was so familiar; A fire burning inside her little body that was equal to any of his dragons. She was steadfast, self assured. Even with tears still in her eyes, she almost seemed to challenge Raihan with those dark eyes of hers. 

“Damn you look like your brother sometimes.” Raihan laughed, though it was strained, forced; accompanied by a weary smile that might have fooled someone else into thinking he was taking all of this well.

The truth didn’t escape Marnie. Of course it didn’t. It would never have worked on Piers either; Were all dark type trainers like this or was it just these two? It was unsettling to be seen like that. Through all his attempts to hide, they seemed to be able to see right through him as though he where made of glass. No matter how high he built his walls, it seemed to be a gift of theirs to see what he was hiding behind them.

“He won’t bite ya.” Marnie wiped the back of her hand across her face, drying off a few stray tears that had slipped out. 

“Yeah... I know...” 

And he so badly wanted to reach out and comfort Piers any way he could. Raihan was cursing himself for not being able to bring himself to actually do it. What if something happened and this was his last chance? He’d be a complete asshole! He’d never be able to live with himself! He just didn’t want to break down here, in front of these people. He had managed to funnel all his pain into action, over and over again converting all the fear and sadness into fuel for the fire. This was different. This time there was nothing he could do. This time he would have to actually face what was happening.

Marnie didn’t push him, though Piers would have. All she did was sigh, sounding more then a little disappointed. The dragon tamer didn’t blame her, this was stupid - He was acting like a child. 

He let out his own huff and slowly let his eyes wander over Piers' chest inspecting the bandages while listening to the sounds of the ventilator and other machines beeping and humming quietly. 

Raihan had almost completely zoned out again when Piers jerked slightly against his sister's hand catching his attention and waking him up all over again. The singers brow scrunching only slightly, his nose wrinkling a little in response to whatever he was feeling. Wether it was the drugs wearing off, or it's his friend regaining some of his consciousness and the expression was undoubtably one of pain.

“You’re okay Big Bro!” Marnie tried to sooth her brother by squeezing his arm, a sob escaping as she choked back frightened tears.

The dragon tamer was on his feet beside Piers before he really knew what he was doing, his hand carefully cupping the injured man's cheek and Raihan guided his lips press softly to his temple. The action was almost automatic, but Raihan was careful just the same. 

“Go back to sleep, Babe, it’s not morning yet.” His voice quivered a little, but the words were familiar and safe. He was so close now, he could feel the little chills that passed through his friend's whole frame in waves. Raihan gulped back his own tears so he could stroke his friend's cheek; Gentle, slow - Letting his own warmth leech into Piers skin and bring him whatever little comfort he could. “I’ll be here when you wake up. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Raihan tried to steady his own breathing, scrunching his eyes shut as he pulled his friend closer. He tried to shake off the fear that wrapped around his heart and sent it pounding out of his chest uncontrollably. He started repeating his mantra to himself again, needing to hold back his pain just a little longer to sooth his friends. 

‘He’s alive, hold it together for him. He’s hurt but he’s alive.’ Raihan couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he let them travel slowly up the undamaged side of piers face to stroke back his friends hair affectionately. ‘If I’m scared, he must be terrified! Hold it together!’ 

Slowly, the little spasms of the singer's body faded and is relaxing back into its restful sleep while Raihan cooed in his ear. Whatever discomfort Piers had felt in the moment disappeared under his friend's careful caress. 

“There you go. J-just...” The dragon tamer gulped hard, his knees starting to tremble beneath him until they could barely hold him up anymore. He had to lean against the hospital bed to prevent himself from falling over. “Just relax. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Raihan couldn't bring himself to pull away now he was here and he couldn't hold back the tears when they started falling. All he could do to steady himself was press his lips to the singer's cheek again as his own breaths came in short and sharp. 

All at once his guard had been torn won and nothing could stop the shuddering sobs from escaping any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Florafionpetals for help smoothing out the bumps and my awful spelling :P

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to:  
> Christina  
> Orden  
> Keegan  
> And Florafionpetals  
> Who helped me smooth the first chapter out to something that isn’t super messy. If you wanna beta later chapters gimmy a yell. I’m atrocious at spelling and grammar and can always use the proof reader. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me this far~


End file.
